¿Cuan tanto me amas?
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: RusiaxLectora. Lectora en el hospital. Podrias amar a una persona con una enfermedad mortal? y si esa persona muriese podrias soportar estar solo otra vez?


Aclaraciones al final del fic

Tercera persona

* * *

Ella recordaba los días en que los rayos del sol tocaban su piel, los días donde el aire acariciaba su cuerpo, los días donde la nieve caía por toda partes. Tres años antes, fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad que no puede curarse, una enfermedad que puede hacer que con el menor resfriado, ella muera. Su estadía en el hospital no fue tan solitaria, sus pariente y amigos venían a visitarla, pero abia alguien que resaltaba, alguien que siempre la hacia sonreír cada vez que llegaba.

El le traia flores, la hacia reír, el amaba ver el sol resplandecer en su (C/C) cabello y sus (C/O) ojos lo llenaban de alegría.

Era su amigo de la infancia, Ivan.

Hoy, estaba llegando un poco tarde, ya que su hermana Natalia le dijo que volviera. Siempre llega a las 4 de la tarde y siempre te preguntabas por que.

Ivan estaba enamorado.

Cada vez que llegaba trataba de buscar el coraje para decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca pudo.

'Va a ser diferente esta vez' pensó mientras compraba girasoles en una florería serca del hospital donde estabas. Todos los días te traia flores.

El limpio olor del hospital lo golpeo como el frío aire del exterior, era noviembre después de todo. Ivan fue a la recepción, dándole una sonrisa a una enfermera mientras esta se la devolvió.

-Estoy aqui para ver a (T/N) (T/A)- Dijo Ivan

-No tienes que preguntar cariño, vienes todos los días. Adelante-

Inmediatamente ivan se dirigió a tu habitación, donde estabas sentada en la limpia y blanca cama, mirando por la ventana. Por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, volteaste a esa dirección sonriendo. Ivan te devolvió la sonrisa, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas mientras colocaba las flores en el jarrón junto a (T/N).

-¡Ivan!- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para abrazarlo, Ivan devolvió el abrazo.

-Privet (T/N) Como te sientes, da?- Dijo Ivan

(T/N) amaba como Ivan se preocupaba tanto por ella, amaba todo sobre su amigo ruso. Desde su acento asta su inexplicable amor por los girasoles. Esa era una de las cosas que compartían, su amor por los girasoles.

-Estoy bien ahora que estas aqui- Dijo mientras se dirijia a su cama para sentarse en ella, Ivan decidió sentarse junto a ella.

Estar tan serca de el... la hacia sonrojar

Estar tan serca de ella... lo hacia sonrojar

Tenia que decírselo, era ahora o nunca. 'Dicelo Ivan' pensó para el mismo, mientras tímidamente tocaba la mano de (T/N) con la suya.

-(T/N)... hay algo... que siempre quise decirte...-

Ella estaba completamente enamorada de su amigo, pero siempre se preocupo de si Ivan la amaba igual, especialmente por la enfermedad que tenia.

¿Podria alguien como Ivan ser capas de amar a alguien con una enfermedad como ella? ¿Qué pasaria si su condición empeora?

Un millón de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza pero fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió dos manos tocar su rostro, forzándola a mirar directo a sus ojos violeta mientras el tenia una mirada seria a (T/N). (T/N) se sonrojo, mientras Ivan se acercaba más a sus labios. Se detuvo a solo un sentimiento de juntarlos y (T/N) decidió romper el espacio.

Sintio chispas, no, fuegos artificiales saliendo disparados mientras ella pasaba lo que se sentía una eternidad en los brazos de Ivan, haciéndolo mas grande colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Ivan. después de 2 minutos pararon para tomar aire y Ivan, no queriendo dejarla ir, susurro algo en su oído.

-_Ya tebya lyublyu, _**(T/N). **_**Ti ochen nuzhna mne. Mne ne zhit bez tebya-**_

Ivan puso su rostro en tu cuello y planto pequeños besos por el hasta llegar a su boca. Su cara estaba cada vez más y más roja.

-I-i-ivan!-

-**_Ty poslana mne bogom. Ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty_**-

Ella ahora sabia que Ivan, su amigo de la infancia, estaba enamorado de ella pero... El problema de su enfermedad estaba inundando su cabeza y sintió un peso en el pecho, por que algo podría pasarle e Ivan volvería a estar solo otra vez. Esos pensamientos la hicieron llorar, Ivan la rodeo en un abrazo nuevamente. El estaba enamorado de ella, el sabia lo que podría pasar...

'Pero la amo...'

-No llores, polsolnecnick, yo te protegere, da?-

* * *

lkjnasdlfjasdn Alguien me pidió uno con Ivan así que aquí esta, para Dash1802 y Michelle-Sama

Igual si alguien quiere uno díganme un personaje o si quieren denme ideas para fic no-reader insert.

Adiosh


End file.
